Supernatural: Pilot
by righteousman
Summary: Tag au 1x01 " Pilot "


Disclaimer: Et non, ce n'est pas moi la propriétaire de Supernatural et de ses personnages. Tout le mérite revient à Eric Kripke, à la CW.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Les retrouvailles ** ( Point de vue de Dean )

* * *

29 octobre 2005

* * *

Je faisais toujours des cauchemars sur la nuit qui avait bouleversé la vie de toute ma que la chaleur étouffante envahissait l'atmosphère, je revoyais la déflagration qui avait soufflée les fenêtres du premier étage où se trouvait ma mère. Encore une fois. Et Sam en train pleurer. Sammy. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Trop longtemps. Il me manquait. Jamais je n'aurais pensé dire ça de quelqu'un en le pensant vraiment, mais c'était comme si une part de moi était vraiment absente. Je devais le voir. J'avais besoin de remplir ce vide. Et peu importe ce que dirait Papa.

Il n'a donné aucune nouvelles depuis trois semaines. Depuis qu'il est parti à Jéricho. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans ses habitudes… d'autant que j'en avais fini avec cette affaire de vaudou à la Nouvelle-Orléans et que nous étions supposés nous retrouver ici. Je pris le téléphone que j'utilisais d'habitude pour le joindre et essayais une énième fois de l'appeler, mais sans succès. C'est ainsi, après des mois d'hésitation que je pris l'initiative de retrouver mon frère. Alors je me levais du lit au matelas pourri, rangeais les papiers éparpillés dans la chambre et pris la route pour la Californie. À la fois là où était Papa, mais aussi là où était mon petit frère.

* * *

30 octobre 2005.

* * *

Je roulais jusqu'à la fin de la nuit et une bonne partie du matin avant de faire une pause pour refaire le plein et attraper de quoi manger. Puis une autre quelques heures après. Je dû dormir une heure ou deux à peine, et à mon réveil, mon téléphone indiquait que j'avais un message vocal. « Dean… Quelque chose est en train de se produire, je pense que c'est grave… Je dois essayer de trouver de quoi il s'agit, je ne peux pas attendre… Surtout sois très prudent, on est tous en danger… ». Merde. « Quelque chose » ? Et c'est quoi ce bruit de fond ?! Je sortis de la voiture et pris le temps de ralentir le message et d'y analyser les ondes. Et je repris la route.

À peine plus de trente heures plus tard, j'étais sur Stanford. Devant l'université, déserte. J'entrai dans un des bureaux de l'administration où par chance un ordinateur était resté allumé -quels cons, mais c'est bien ma veine-, et cherchai l'adresse de mon frère. Je mis bien une dizaine de minutes à la trouver mais c'est plutôt pas mal pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas très doué avec les ordinateurs. Puis je remontai dans l'Impala pour les dix milles qui me restaient à parcourir.

* * *

31 octobre 2005

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque j'arrivais devant l'appartement de mon frère. Au début je voulais attendre son réveil dans la voiture mais je vis qu'une fenêtre était entre ouverte. Autant en profiter pour s'y faufiler. J'espère qu'il y a de la tarte quelque part. Ça creuse de faire la route de nuit et sur plusieurs jours.

Sam devrait songer à refaire son parquet. À chaque pas que je fais il grince. Ce serait vraiment dommage de le réveiller à cause du parquet. La lumière de la lune éclairait bien les pièces. Le veinard il a bien choisit son logement. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un logis, où les meubles serait à moi. Le dernier véritable logement que j'ai eu, c'était quand j'avais quatre ans. L'étage de la maison était partie en fumée lors d'un mystérieux incendie. Incendie créer par un démon que mon père traque depuis vingt-deux ans maintenant.

Toutes les pièces étaient rangées et les meubles de couleurs marron étaient vraiment jolis à première vue. Ils étaient en harmonie avec les murs de couleurs clairs. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait ce côté décorateur. Il doit tenir ça de Maman surement. Maman…

J'avançais en direction de la cuisine quand je sentis un bras agripper mon épaule. Malheureusement pour lui j'avais réussi à reprendre le dessus assez vite à cause de sa mauvaise position. Ensuite tout s'était passé très vite. Un coup j'avais l'avantage puis ensuite c'était lui. D'ailleurs je crois bien qu'il ne m'a pas encore reconnu. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire face à sa détermination à reprendre le dessus.

 _\- Woaaah on va se calmer je crois._

 _\- Dean c'est toi ?_

Vous auriez dû voire sa tête c'était à mourir de rire. Il était encore a moitié endormi, j'ai sans doute dû le réveiller. On va remettre la cause sur le parquet grinçant. Ni vu ni connu comme on dit.

 _\- Tu m'as fait une de ces peur t'es complètement malade de rentrer comme un voleur! J'aurais très bien pu te faire mal si tu ne t'étais pas arrêté._

Me faire mal ? Vraiment Sammy ? Il me faut bien plus que deux petits coup pour me stopper.

 _\- Tu manques d'exercice pour me faire mal tu sais ça ?_ D'un coup de bras et un mouvement de bassin il réussit à me plaquer encore une fois au sol. _Ou peut-être pas. Allez aide-moi à me relever s'il te plait._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici au juste ?_

 _\- Je cherchais un peu de tarte, et ta fenêtre était ouverte._ J'aurais pensé qu'avec un grand sourire il m'aurait cru mais c'était râté. Dommage.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens vraiment faire ici Dean ?_

 _\- On a besoin de parler._

 _\- Le téléphone tu connais ?_

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas décroché si j'aurais téléphoné…_

La lumière s'allume soudainement. Et comme je l'avais pensé, l'endroit était vraiment pas mal. Une jeune femme, grande et blonde avec de magnifiques yeux entra dans la pièce. Elle portait un short et t-shirt avec un décolleté où s'y trouvaient des Schtroumpfs.

 _\- Sam ?_

 _\- Hmm Dean voici ma petite-amie Jessica et Jess-_

 _\- C'est ton frère ?_

 _\- Vous savez j'adore les Schtroumpfs! Et je dois vous dire quelque chose, entre nous, vous êtes beaucoup trop bien pour lui._

 _\- Je... Je vais aller m'habiller autrement..._

 _\- Oh non ce n'est pas la peine de toute façon je dois emprunter votre petit ami. On a des affaires de famille à régler. Content de vous avoir connu!_

 _\- Quoi que tu aies à me dire tu peux le dire devant elle._

 _\- D'accord. Papa a disparu depuis des jours._

 _\- Il a sûrement retrouvé des amis et il s'amuse avec eux. Il reviendra ne t'en fais pas._

 _\- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas très bien compris Sam. Papa est allé chasser et il n'est pas revenu depuis des jours._ D'après l'expression de son visage suite à mon intonation sérieuse, Sam a dû comprendre de quelle sorte de disparition il s'agissait.

 _\- Jess, excuse-nous. On doit sortir pour en parler seuls._

Sam alla s'habiller. Et toujours aucune part de tarte en vue. Si ce n'est pas malheureux tout ça. Dès que Sam fut prêt nous descendîmes les escaliers pour rejoindre le parking où se trouvait ma voiture.

 _\- Tu sais tu ne peux pas venir à l'improviste au beau milieu de la nuit et espérer que je parte avec toi._

 _\- Sam, Papa a disparu et j'ai besoin de toi pour le retrouver._

 _\- Tu te souviens du poltergeist à Amherst ? Ou encore des Portes du Diable à Clifton ? Il avait disparu là, il disparaît toujours et il finit par revenir dans tous les cas._

 _\- D'habitude, il ne part pas si longtemps. Alors tu m'accompagnes, oui ou non ?_

 _\- J'ai juré de renoncer à la chasse Dean je suis désolé._

 _\- On n'a pas toujours rigolé, mais c'était pas si mal la chasse._

 _\- Ah ouais ?! Quand j'ai dit à Papa que j'avais peur du noir dans mon placard, il m'a donné un 45._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu espérais d'autre ?_

 _\- J'avais à peine neuf ans. Il aurait simplement pu me dire de ne pas avoir peur du noir, qu'il n'y a rien à y craindre…_

 _\- Tu sais bien qu'on doit en avoir peur avec tout ce qui peut s'y cacher!_

 _\- Oui je sais, mais tu as vu sa façon de nous élever après que maman s'est faite tuer, et son obsession à retrouver la créature qui l'a tuée, et on ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé, alors on tue les autres créatures qu'on trouve. Maintenant ça fait vingt-deux ans que ça dure. On n'en finira jamais!_

Sam avait peut-être raison. Chasser des créatures surnaturelles nous prendrais toute notre vie. Mais en faisant cela nous sauvons beaucoup de vies humaines.

 _-Tu crois que maman aurait voulu ça pour nous ? Qu'on sache manier des armes et à mettre de l'argent dans chacune de nos balles ? On a été élevé comme si on était des soldats, Dean. Aucun enfant n'a à subir ça._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu veux avoir une vie plus normale et bosser pour gagner du fric, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Je veux une vie tranquille, ça te suffit ?_

J'y crois pas, je viens à peine de retrouver mon petit frère après quelques années séparés et les petites disputes inoffensives étaient déjà au rendez-vous. Génial.

 _\- C'est pour ça que t'es parti alors ?_

Papa et Sam avaient eue une violente dispute, un soir. En rentrant d'une chasse, papa avait remarqué une enveloppe sous la porte, c'était un dossier d'inscription pour l'université. Il n'était pas encore remplis. Au début je pensais que c'était un moyen de pression mais ce n'était rien de tout cela. Sam à toujours eu un talent pour l'école, il était très intelligent. Moi je n'aimais pas trop l'école. La seule motivation pour y aller, c'était les filles. Je préferais combattre les créatures avec papa, même si ce n'était pas toujours joyeux. J'ai toujours cru qu'on allait retrouvé celui qui à causer la mort de maman. Mais ce n'est toujours pas le cas. Mon frère n'avait pas autant d'enthousiasme pour la chasse que moi, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il s'était éloigné.

 _\- Je voulais simplement faire des études et Papa a dit que si je le faisais je ne devrais pas revenir. Alors je suis parti._

C'est vrai que ce soir-là, papa y était allé un peu fort. Il l'avait littéralement viré de la famille. Par moment je voyais qu'il s'en voulait mais je n'osais pas en parler. Ça m'aurait sans doute fait plus de mal qu'à lui. Alors on en parlait pas. Depuis j'ai réflechi, et je pense que c'est un peu le problème dans cette famille, la communication. Si on en aurait parlé, peut-être que les choses auraient pris une tournure différente.

 _\- Il a de graves problèmes aujourd'hui. Ça peut mal se finir je le sens et je n'arriverais à rien tout seul Sam._

 _\- Bien sûr que si._

Il a sans doute encore une fois raison. Je pourrais le retrouver seul. Mais est-ce que j'en ai vraiment envie ? Je veux dire, de partir à sa recherche tout seul ?

Sam trouve toujours des réponses à tout ce qu'on lui dit. Depuis toujours. Je dois avouer que ça m'avait bien manqué. C'était souvent à cause de ça qu'on se disputait gentiment quand nous étions encore gamins.

J'ouvrais le coffre de ma voiture. Dans le faux coffre s'y trouvaient différentes armes mais aussi des amulettes de protections et pleins de choses utiles pour la chasse.

 _\- T'aurais pu aller avec lui tu sais. Ça aurait été plus simple._

 _\- J'avais déjà mon travail à finir. Une histoire de vaudou à la New-Orléans._

 _\- Attends… t'as le droit d'aller chasser seul maintenant ?_

 _-J'ai presque 26 ans Sam! Tiens voilà. Alors papa est allé enquêter à propos d'événements qui ont eu lieu vers Jericho en Californie. Il y a environ un mois de ça on a trouvé la voiture de ce type, mais lui, il a disparu._

 _\- Il a très bien pu être kidnappé._

 _\- Pas faux, mais regarde cet article, ça s'est reproduit en avril, en décembre, et même dans le passé, en 1998 et 1992. Il y en a eu dix en vingt ans, tous des hommes, tous sur la même portion de route. Ça se reproduit de plus en plus souvent, alors papa a voulu aller voir ça. Ça doit remonter à 3 semaines environ. Je n'avais aucune nouvelles de lui quand je suis rentré de ma chasse et je commençais à m'inquiéter quand j'ai reçu ce message hier._

Je mis le magnétophone en marche et fis écouter le même message à Sam.

 _\- Il y a une autre voix j'ai l'impression…_

 _\- Tu vois c'est comme le vélo, une fois que tu sais comment ça marche, ça s'oublie pas. Tiens écoute, j'ai ralenti le message et j'ai nettoyé le reste._

Les parasites présents dans le message étaient en réalité la voix d'un esprit. On pouvait clairement entendre voix d'une femme prononcer _" Je ne peux jamais rentrer chez moi "._ Je pense que c'est ce qui a convaincu Sam de venir avec moi. De m'aider à retrouver Papa. La seule condition était qu'il soit de retour à Stanford pour lundi. Il a un entretien pour un futur emploie dans le droit ou quelque chose de la sorte. Un rendez-vous assez décisif pour son futur m'avait-il dit. J'attendais dans la voiture le temps qu'il aille se préparer et chercher quelques affaires dans sa chambre. Pas moins de dix minutes après, il était à côté de moi et nous prîmes la route.


End file.
